1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bullet resistant walls, and more specifically to retrofitting a preexisting wall to achieve bullet resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the prior art to attach solid metal or metal mesh to structures in order to enhance their structural characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,613 for protective structure and protective system by inventor Ahmad, filed Nov. 30, 2005 and issued Jul. 21, 2009, is directed to a protective structure for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises: (a) a mesh structure having an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the inner surface defines an annular space; (b) a plurality of structural steel cables in contact with the mesh structure; (c) a composite fill material which resides within the annular space of the mesh structure and within the mesh structure; (d) at least one reinforcement member which resides within the composite fill material; and (e) a composite face material which resides upon the outer surface of the mesh structure. The mesh structure may be made up of, for example, steel wire. A protective system for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises a plurality of the above described protective structures and a plurality of support members, wherein the support members provide interlocking engagement of the protective structures to the support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,151 for protective structure and protective system by inventor Ahmad, filed Jul. 7, 2009 and issued Mar. 16, 2010, is directed to a protective structure for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises: (a) a mesh structure having an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the inner surface defines an annular space; (b) a plurality of structural steel cables in contact with the mesh structure; (c) a composite fill material which resides within the annular space of the mesh structure and within the mesh structure; (d) at least one reinforcement member which resides within the composite fill material; and (e) a composite face material which resides upon the outer surface of the mesh structure. The mesh structure may be made up of, for example, steel wire. A protective system for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises a plurality of the above described protective structures and a plurality of support members, wherein the support members provide interlocking engagement of the protective structures to the support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,307 for shielding for structural support elements by inventor Hallissy et. al., filed Aug. 4, 2006 and issued Jul. 6, 2010 is directed to a shield for shielding a structural member from an explosive blast or accidental or malicious destruction is provided. The shield includes a plurality of shield members which include cast ultra high strength concrete, wherein the shield members are capable of being assembled to enclose at least a portion of the structural member to provide protection to the enclosed portion from, for example, an explosive blast. In one embodiment, the shield members include a chassis, at least one ballistic liner disposed on the energy absorbing layer, and a concrete-integrating structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,656 for shock damper coating by inventor Giraud, filed May 15, 1997 and issued Nov. 2, 1999 is directed to the damper coating for shocks produced by a collision, or impacts produced by a shockwave, contains at least one layer of a crushing material (2) intended to cover a surface to be protected, the external layer of the crushing material (2) being, according to the present invention, covered by a skin (4) capable of providing a widening of the area affected by the shock or impact. The skin (4) contains, in particular, several layers (51; 52; 53) of scales (61; 62; 63), the scales of one layer being offset in staggered rows with respect to the scales of the following layer and being separated from the neighbouring scales of the same layer or capable of being separated from the latter on the application of the shock or impact. The structure of this damper coating is designed to dampen the impact under a reduced thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,100 for Method and system for providing articles with rigid foamed cementitious cores by inventor Minke et al., filed Apr. 29, 2003 and issued Dec. 6, 2005, is directed to one aspect of the present invention pertains to an apparatus for forming a rigid foamed cementitious core within a plurality of article shells. In general, the apparatus can be comprised of a shell bank for retaining a plurality of article shells and comprising a sled and a plurality of reinforcement shells, a filing station for delivering a gas-entrained cementitious material, and a pump. The gas-entrained cementitious material cures to form a rigid foamed cementitious core within each article shell in the plurality of article shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,664 for process for fixing tiles in position by inventor Kramer, filed Sep. 2, 1980 and issued Jul. 5, 1983, is directed to a process for fixing wear-resistant armoring tiles to cement mortar. In accordance with the process, the back sides of the tiles are coated with a mixture of polyester epoxy resin composition including sand and quartz or sand powder, with a curing agent. A material having an affinity for the cement mortar (like quartz sand or lavalite) is dusted and rolled into the coated back side of the tiles, so as to thoroughly be mixed up with the resin mixture coating. After the hardening of the coating including the material having affinity to cement mortar, the tiles are embedded in the cement mortar. Accordingly, this process substantially eliminates the well-known poor adhesive properties of such tiles with respect to cement mortar.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,780 for shielding for structural support elements by inventor Hallissy et al., filed Mar. 17, 2009 and issued Dec. 14, 2010, is directed to a shield for shielding a structural member from an explosive blast or accidental or malicious destruction is provided. The shield includes a plurality of shield members which include cast ultra high strength concrete, wherein the shield members are capable of being assembled to enclose at least a portion of the structural member to provide protection to the enclosed portion from, for example, an explosive blast. In one embodiment, the shield members include a chassis, at least one ballistic liner disposed on the energy absorbing layer, and a concrete-integrating structure.
US Patent App. 20140150362 for building panels and method of forming building panels by inventor Propst, filed Dec. 13, 2013 and published Jun. 5, 2010, is directed to a building panel structure is disclosed, in which building panels are used to form a structure. Roof panels and roof panel tiles are disclosed, which can be used to form the roof of the structure. The roof panels and the building panels include a core and a coating covering a portion of the core. In some embodiments the core consists of a frame and at least one insulating structural block. The insulating structural blocks can be encapsulated polystyrene (EPS) foam blocks. In some embodiments the coating includes ceramic material. In some embodiments the coating includes a first layer and a second layer. In some embodiments the coating is used to retrofit preexisting wall structures. The roof panel and the roof tile can be shaped, formed, and colored to look like traditional roof tiles such as shake roof tiles or Spanish roof tiles.
US Patent App. 20150315798 for building panels and method of forming building panels by inventor Propst, filed Jun. 23, 2015 and published Nov. 5, 2015, is directed to a building panel structure is disclosed, in which building panels are used to form a structure. Roof panels and roof panel tiles are disclosed, which can be used to form the roof of the structure. The roof panels and the building panels include a core and a coating covering a portion of the core. In some embodiments the core consists of a frame and at least one insulating structural block. The insulating structural blocks can be encapsulated polystyrene (EPS) foam blocks. In some embodiments the coating includes ceramic material. In some embodiments the coating includes a first layer and a second layer. In some embodiments the coating is used to retrofit preexisting wall structures. The roof panel and the roof tile can be shaped, formed, and colored to look like traditional roof tiles such as shake roof tiles or Spanish roof tiles.
US Patent App. 20090282969 for protective structure and protective system by inventor Ahmad, filed Jul. 7, 2009 and published Nov. 19, 2009, is directed to a protective structure for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises: (a) a mesh structure having an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the inner surface defines an annular space; (b) a plurality of structural steel cables in contact with the mesh structure; (c) a composite fill material which resides within the annular space of the mesh structure and within the mesh structure; (d) at least one reinforcement member which resides within the composite fill material; and (e) a composite face material which resides upon the outer surface of the mesh structure. The mesh structure may be made up of, for example, steel wire. A protective system for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises a plurality of the above described protective structures and a plurality of support members, wherein the support members provide interlocking engagement of the protective structures to the support members.
US Patent App. 20080092471 for protective structure and protective system by inventor Ahmad, filed Nov. 30, 2005 and published Apr. 24, 2008, directed to a protective structure for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises: (a) a mesh structure having an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the inner surface defines an annular space; (b) a plurality of structural steel cables in contact with the mesh structure; (c) a composite fill material which resides within the annular space of the mesh structure and within the mesh structure; (d) at least one reinforcement member which resides within the composite fill material; and (e) a composite face material which resides upon the outer surface of the mesh structure. The mesh structure may be made up of, for example, steel wire. A protective system for protecting buildings, bridges, roads and other areas from explosive devices such as car bombs and the like comprises a plurality of the above described protective structures and a plurality of support members, wherein the support members provide interlocking engagement of the protective structures to the support members.